Join the Black Parade
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Kyaa! I love this song. So I did a random Akito drabble thingy about it. It's not exactly angsty. She's just talking about her father heaps. [Woo.]


**A/N:**

**Aww! I lied!**

**Cucumber-san said that I was okay at writing angsty songfic shitty-bang-bang,**

**So I give you this. **

**MY FAVOURITE SONG. With Akito. LOVE IT.**

**Dedication: The Cucumber Lady.**

**Disclaimer: As Usual.**

**Song: "Welcome to The Black Parade"**

Akito, a young girl, curled up sadly beside her father's death bed. He lay there, his breathing becoming uneven and out of time. Akira turned to Akito and smiled. A smile of pure innocence and grace.

"Son…" He croaked; he was used to calling Akito 'son' now. Thanks to Ren. "When you grow up… will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned? Will you defeat them? Your demons and all the non-believers?"

Akito's eyes leaked desperately. "What do you mean, father?"

"The Zodiacs… you will be their God… when I pass on and leave you in the summer to join the Black Parade."

Akito didn't understand then what this meant then. She soon found out that 'Black Parade' was a place you go when you die. When you pass on.

"Look after your mother for me, Akito. She will miss me terribly."

"Yes father…" Akito mumbled. She already disliked Ren a fair bit.

"I'll watch over you…Akito…"

And they were his dying words. Akito never forgot what he had said to her that day.

.xxx.

Akito sat on her cold, wooden floor and hugged her box tightly. When she did this, she swore she could feel Akira watching her. It was like… his soul really was contained in that box.

_Sometimes I get the feeling,  
She's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go._

Ren hadn't been on her case about the box in a very long time. Akito didn't know why. Maybe she had given up her hopes of something being inside?

_And through it all, the rise and fall,  
The bodies in the streets,  
And when you come we want you all to know._

Akito thought about what her father had said to her before he died almost every day of her existence. She had failed him; bought her zodiacs to hate her, fear her. She didn't want that. She wanted them to love her, like the previous ones loved him.

Akito missed her father with all her heart.

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on.  
And thought your dead and gone believe me,  
Your memory will carry on.  
And in my heart I can't contain it,  
My anthem won't explain it._

She tried to do as good a job as he had, but growing up with an abusive mother and bitchy, listless maids was not the ideal life style for a Goddess. She was missing that father figure all her life. She wondered how Akira did it; how he survived their torment. Did he grow up like she did?

_And we will send you reeling,  
From decimated dreams.  
Your misery and hate will kill us all._

Ren's hate towards her had nearly killed her; driven her over the edge. But that was when she met Yuki; he had been so quiet, so sick. But, as she called him, he was just a 'Spoilt Little Rat Brat'. At least she'd not been lonely.

She had someone her age to keep her company.

_So paint it black and take it back,  
Lets shout it loud and clear,  
To fight it to the end we hear the call…_

Akito had not been allowed to attend her father's funeral. He despised that woman for doing that to her. Akira had been everything to Akito; he was loving, caring and did not hate her. He didn't believe she was taking him away from Ren.

But Ren believed otherwise.

_To carry on, we'll carry on.  
And though you're dead and gone believe me,  
Your memory will carry on.  
And though you're broken and defeated,  
Your weary widow marches on…_

Akito had marched on. She had gone on with her life; carried on. She'd been okay before of her box. The box of Akira's soul was in there, he told her way before he became sick. Way before he even planned dying.

Maybe this was why Ren never liked her. Ren believed everything that was Akira's was hers. Soul included.

_On and on we carry through our fears.  
Dissapointed faces of your peers.  
Take a look at me because I could not care at all._

Akito knew she could never be properly accepted. In a way, she was God. God was not supposed to be friends with anyone else; he simply created them and watched over them. It was a position she had not wanted to take, but simply had no choice. She was child of God.

_Do or die,  
You'll never make me.  
'Cos the world,  
Could never take my heart._

Akito believed they couldn't handle her; she convinced herself of such.

"…They can't befriend me, because they are not worthy…"

She told herself. And that is what she stuck with.

_You can try; you'll never break me.  
You want it all, but I'm gonna play this part.  
Won't explain or say I'm sorry,  
Not ashamed; I'm gonna show my scar._

Akito didn't honestly find herself special. She was just a girl, who was chosen to sing the song of God.

_I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, whose meant to sing this song,  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero,_

_I… Don't… Care!_

As frightened as she was to admit it, she was going to die. Just like everyone else; she wasn't special enough to not face death. She couldn't- no, WOULDN'T- live forever.

_We'll carry on, We'll carry on.  
And though you're dead and gone believe me,  
Your memory will carry on._

Akito stood; she was lonely. She placed her box back in it's scared place and headed into the hallway. She gasped. Why was she standing there? To ridicule her again?

"Akito." She said. "I just… I was going to…" A pause. "I'm going now."

"Wait!" Akito called, grabbing the woman's sleeve. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're a liar! Akira was everyone's!"

And with that, Akito continued her path down the hall, leaving the woman behind.

_We'll carry on, We'll carry on.  
And though you're broken and defeated,  
You weary widow marches on._

Akito sat at the table and prodded her miso.

"Father," She sighed. "I hope you're watching this."

**A/N:**

**Hmm.**

**I love this song.**


End file.
